Military personnel, hikers and the like carry a variety of loads, for example a back load, a front load, a water container, and a bullet-proof shield. There are cases when there is a need to rapidly get rid of a back load, for example before engaging in a battle, or rapidly changing gear configuration by replacing one back load with another back load, this in addition to the ability to rapidly and simply loading a back load on a user's back.